User blog:LogzLogan1278/Big Brother Blog 7
Background This is the seventh of many seasons, that I let the majority of the wiki choose everything that happens. You choose HOH, Have Nots, Nominees, Battle Of The Block Winners, POV Holder, If Veto Is Used, and Post Veto Nominees. I have an app that will choose who everyone votes for, determining who is evicted. Meaning you don’t choose who is evicted. Houseguests Potential Houseguests Twists * Wildcards: To shake things up, four people would be potential houseguests to enter the game, but two of them, a male and a female would enter the game. * Battle of the Block: Two HOHs were crowned; each HOH nominated two HouseGuests for eviction. The nominated HouseGuests battled for safety in the Battle of the Block competition where the winning pair was safe and the HOH who nominated them was dethroned. This will end after the first double eviction. * Jury Battle Back: Returning from Big Brother Blog 1, the four jury members got the chance to compete and return into the game. *'Immortality:' You will choose one houseguest to be Immune for the first 4 weeks. *'Tasks:' Starting week 7, houseguests will have one task per week. The houseguests who complete are safe from danger, but can still be nominated for eviction by the HOH. The houseguests who fail to complete the task, will be eligible to be a third nominee. You will choose one houseguest that failed to be a third nominee. Everyone but the HOH will have the task. The final task will happen in week 10. * Rewind Button: On Week 11, a golden button was placed in what used to be the Have-Not room. Should the button be pressed, it would stop the live eviction on air and rewind the entire week's competitions. Voting History } | style="background:#D0A7F4;"| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Cody | Carolina | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Danrley | Carolina | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Dion | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Elana | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jessie | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Kaitlyn | Lewis | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Kirsten | Lewis | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! La Toya | Lewis | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Mark | Lewis | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Mike | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Ross | Lewis | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Sophia | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Sophie | Carolina | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! | | |16}} |- |} *''Note: TBD was evicted for Week TBD, before winning his/her way back into the house.'' Task History Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Round 1 Round 2 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Round 1 Round 2 Week 11 Week 12 Round 1 Round 2 Week 13 Finale Jury Vote Seasons Category: Big Brother Blog Seasons Category:Blog posts